Now and forever
by when spells go wrong
Summary: This is just a one-shot of RonXDraco. It DOES contain HEAVY SLASH, so if you don't like don't read. If you do like tell me what you think. CONTAINS EXPLICIT MALExMALE SEXUAL CONTENT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the cannon and I'm not receiving any money for this.

* * *

"Draco," the blond herd the whisper before he was pulled into a dark alcove and pressed against a strong, hard body, muscled arms pinning him in place and large, warm hands kneading his ass.

The Slytherin gasped, as he looked up, his body was reacting already, with so little contact; he could feel heat coursing through his veins and want coil in his stomach.

"Ron," the blond managed to gasp out before his soft petal lips were captured in a heated kiss, making his knees go weak and a moan escape from his throat.

Suddenly as firm lips pressed against his, it was gone leaving him panting and his eyes glazed, he could feel the other mans arousal press against his stomach, sending shivers of anticipation through his body.

"Come," the red head commanded, his arms relaxing and his hands stopping in their kneading motion, before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling the shorter man along the empty halls.

The blond followed willingly as his lover led them along the familiar corridors of Hogwarts towards their rooms. He had been patrolling the third floor corridors, searching for any rule breaking children form the lower years. He had found three, a couple making out in a hidden room behind a tapestry of Bernard the brave and a second year trying to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack.

As they came to the portrait of Maron Redvine one of Hogwarts graduates, and famous dualist of the previous century, the red head whispered the password quickly and slipped into their rooms, before pulling the blond back into his arms and pressing their lips together, to continue on form before.

"Mnnn," the Slytherin managed as hands slid under his shirt, to run across his sides.

"What took you so long?" the Gryffindor whispered, as he moved onto taste the pale, white flesh of the blonds neck and jaw.

"Found some rule breakers," Draco gasped as Ron nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck.

All thoughts of their prefect duties were forgotten as the taller man quickly removed Draco's clothes stripping the Slytherin bare before laying him on the bed. He took a moment to take in sight of a flushed and naked Draco before quickly stripping himself and taking his place between slender, white thighs.

Running his hands up and down his lovers' sides, Ron leaned in to kiss the blond again, plunging his tongue into the willing and hot mouth, drawing forth wanton and pleading moans. He pressed the length of his body against the pliant blond underneath him, letting Draco feel his hot and hard length.

"Tell me what you want," the Gryffindor demanded, as he spread the Slytherin's apart in preparation.

"Please…take me," the blond pleaded as the taller man massaged his inner thigh with his rough and calloused thumb.

Pleased with the answer, Ron kissed the blond hard again before moving down pale neck to capture a pink nipple in his mouth; sucking and licking the nub into hardness, whilst he pressed his index finger into the wet and wanting entrance of his mate. He used his other hand to cast a contraceptive spell.

Draco was Veela, a submissive, and his mate. The first time the red head had found out he had been less than pleased, no he had been furious, but now it was a source of pride and accomplishment to have the blond Slytherin as his mate.

Of course, he had denied the fact at first, until Hermione had knocked some sense into him, literary and with a really hard book too. He had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room, it was sixth year, Harry and he had been discussing the Horcrux expedition they would take once the Boy-Who-Lived turned seventeen. Until that is the female part of the golden trio had stormed in and hit him on the head with a book before placing it on his lap.

Flashback:

"_Read it!" the witch demanded, crossing her arms and giving him a look daring him to do otherwise._

"_What is it?" Harry asked curiously leaning forward to read the title._

_Hermione didn't answer, just looked at Ron and demanded again, "Read it now Ronald."_

_The red head grudgingly looked at the book; '__**Submissive Veela and all there is to know**__' the title read._

_The tallest Gryffindor saw red, "Hermione!" he stated in a harsh tone._

"_Read the part I marked," the bushy haired girl instructed, "Now Ronald Weasley!" she demanded in a harsh, no nonsense voice._

_Though Ron hard pressed to admit it, the female Gryffindor really scared him sometimes, the resemblance between his mother and her uncannily similar. So with reluctance he opened the book to the page with the bookmark and found a highlighting spell on a section, probably the part the witch wanted him to read. _

'_**One fact that is a common misconception about submissive Veela is that they are able to live without their mate, though this is true of their cousins the dominant Veela, who have no mate, the submissive of the race do in fact need their mates to survive. **_

_**Their need for their mate it derived from the soul mate bond that they share; therefore if their mate rejects the submissive, then he or she will wither away, their magic slowly eating away at their body and soul. This is a slow and painful process that starts as soon as the mate rejects them. Though the submissive Veela has the choice of ending their own life swiftly and painlessly, often to not, they chose to prolong their own suffering, believing that they deserving as their mate does not find them worthy.'**_

_Pale faced, the red head looked up to face a glaring witch, "You fix this now Ronald Weasley or his death will be on your hands."_

_The youngest Weasley male, shot out of his chair, swiftly making his way out the portrait hole toward the dungeon. Malfoy may be a git, but he didn't deserve to die like that. That much the hot-tempered Gryffindor understood._

End of Flashback

Of course it hadn't been easy, Ron had found the blond in an abandoned classroom, panting and shaking in pain. Not knowing what else to do, he had pulled the Slytherin into his arms and kissed the blond, trusting his tongue into a docile mouth, and plundering it until he felt the shorter man stop shaking, after which he had kissed the blond more gently, until both were out of breath.

They had talked then, coming to an understanding, and from there Ron got to know the real Draco Malfoy; underneath the Slytherin façade, underneath the mask of the Malfoy heir, he had found Draco, someone who had covered himself in layers a pone layers of masks, used to protect himself.

It had taken him time, to peal always the Veela's defences, but now things were going well for them and their lives once again peaceful.

The taller man was bought out of his musings as his lover jerked his hips up, and let out a loud gasp. This made the Gryffindor smirk; he new Draco's body like the back of his hand and knew for a fact that he had hit the blonds erogenous zone.

Gently stroking the spot, Ron entered another finger into the tight heat of his mate's entrance and began scissoring.

"Ron…please," the submissive male begged, his body withering with pleasure as long callused fingers stroked his insides, he was ready for his mate but the red heat would not relent.

"Not yet," the youngest male Weasley stated, entering a third finger; he knew that Draco's entrance would rip without proper perpetrations, he wasn't trying to boast but he was quite big, his dorm mates had teased him about it. Saying that it must be like having sex with a whale.

Ron entered a fourth finger causing Draco to whimper; he could feel a slight burn spread through the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. It was pleasurable and painful at the same time, but the blond knew from experience that the burn would soon disappear; his dominant would never hurt him.

The red headed Gryffindor stoked Draco's prostate harder, causing his lover to gasp in pleasure, his body jerking automatically, "Soon," Ron promised, before kissing the Slytherin to distraction.

The taller of the two could feel that his companion was close to orgasm, the walls of his entrance were quivering, frantically, sucking in his fingers deeper and the blond jerked his hips harder. Ron allowed Draco to come, waiting for the submissive Veela to be in the peak of orgasm before pulling out his fingers and entering his lover.

The Weasley didn't wait for his lover to realise what was happening before he began thrusting, slow hard thrusts that hit his mates prostate with each drive, it caused Draco to gasp with each inward movement, his toes curling and eyes rolling back. Ron couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Draco now, lustful, shameless and wanton.

His thrusts deepened, moving faster as his mate cried out again in pleasure and this time he came too, spilling his seeds into his mate. Rocking his hips, as he rode out his own orgasm.

Veela had a naturally strong sexual drive, so it was a good thing that he had a strong stamina, it was one of the results of the ritual that Hermione, Harry and he had conducted, nothing dark. As with all rituals something was asked to be given in exchange however it had to be given willingly, he had given up his taste buds, with had been one of the hardest things for him and he knew that Gia would appreciate that. Hermione had given up her voice and Harry, instead of giving up something Gia had asked him to look after a baby for her instead. A barer, a rare and powerfully gifted child, just like Harry, able to birth children made of magic and love; they were blessed and protected by the goddess.

In exchange for their sacrifice, Gia had given them many gifts, more than what they had asked for to help them defeat old mouldy-butt; speed, stamina, sharper senses, special powers, shaper minds etc. However at that point none of them had been in any condition to look after a baby, hell they couldn't even look after themselves.

Flashback:

"_Devine Lady," Hermione begged, "though you honour us, we are not at a position to look after a baby, instead being with us would in danger him more."_

_The goddess smiled, "You will find a way, I have faith in you," she stated to the witch before turning to face Harry who held the baby in his arms._

"_I have seen into your heart, he is what you have longed for, you will protect him, you who have suffered so much," she then cupped the short Gryffindor's face in both hands and leaned forward to kiss his forehead._

_Tears welled up in the brunet's eyes before he bowed his head to look at the child in his arm, "Yes I have longed for him, but I cannot keep him, that would be selfish of me to endanger him so," the Boy-Who-Lived whispered._

"_You will protect him, with the gifts I give you will be strong enough to," the goddess reassured him._

End of Flashback

Ron lay in bed with Draco curled against his side, deep, slow, even breaths escaped kissed swollen lips; the blond was asleep. However the red head had not fallen asleep yet, he was not that tired and was content watching his submissive lover, though they had made love several times, hard and slow, enough to ware out the Slytherin.

The Gryffindor could not help but think about his life up till this moment, mouldy-butt was gone, all his Horcrux's destroyed, Harry was now headmaster of Hogwarts, which had surprised everyone especially Harry himself. Turned out that it was actually the castle that chose the headmasters, not the board of governors, not the Ministry and not the former headmaster. Hogwarts had only allowed Snape as a temporary replacement until Harry had returned.

They had just come back for their seventh year; most of the others form their year coming back too, McGonnagal the acting Headmistress called them the eighth year. When all of a sudden light engulfed the young parent, who still held young Levi in his arms and with a soft pop they had both dissipated. Of course this had sent all the students into a frenzy, that was until they had found Harry in the Headmasters office, sitting in the headmasters chair with the sorting hat over his head, he still held his young son in his hands, the Gryffindor had officially adopted him, claiming that he had found the child in the debris of the fight. Hermione's lack of voice also blamed on a curse fired during the battle.

The welcoming feast that night had been strange indeed, it would go down in **'Hogwarts: a History' **as **'Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort and the youngest headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. **McGonnagal had had to explain what had occurred, which had surprised everyone that night, not to mention the whole magical nation the next morning when it had appeared in the Daily Prophet as the headline story.

-x-

It was late in the morning before Draco woke up; the smell of sex was still thick in the air from last night's excursions. He was already getting hard from the memory, the feel of Ron's cock balls deep inside of him, that thought made him shiver with want and pleasure.

"Mnn," the blond couldn't help but moan as he rubbed himself against his mate's side, basking in the musky sent of his lover.

"Dragonfly…" the Gryffindor's deep, sleep roughed voice asked in question.

"Ron," Draco wimpered, one hand travelling down the taller teens chest to his chiselled abdomen and then to grip his half hard cock.

Before the blond could get a good grip on the thick member, a large, strong hand gripped his wrist and brought the Slytherin's hand back, to wrap around strong, freckled shoulders.

Ron was wide awake the second his lover had touched his shaft; shifting he pulled the Veela to straddle his lap.

"You're horny this morning," the red head commented, his hands keeping a firm hold of the shorter teens hips, his mouth already sucking on the junction of the Slytherin's neck.

"Want you, lover," the blond mumbled pulling at locks of copper coloured hair.

Ron thrust into his mate's entrance, there was no need to stretch the submissive Veela; he was already supple from last nights romp.

"Ah..," Draco cried out as his dominant's long, hard member hit his prostate, they set a slow and hard pace, large hands guiding pale hips in their movement.

A ravenous mouth sucked and teased mercilessly at both of Draco's nipples, alternating between the nubs. A calloused hand, massaged the soft flesh around the other.

"Draco," the fiery red head called, snapping his hip upwards with a particularly hard thrust making the blond moan louder, "Marry me."

Thick blond lashes shot open with surprise, however the Slytherin could not answer as at that moment the Gryffindor rolled them over and began to thrust hard and fast, each movement catching his erogenous zone.

Pale hands clawed at tanned back; slim, pale legs wrapping around the taller mans waist as orgasm hit Draco hard and long.

-x-

The blond must have lost consciousness because the next time he gained awareness was to find himself being spooned by his hate; a muscles tan arm with light freckles wrapped around his chest, gently massaging a nipple, almost as a absent minded manner.

"Are you awake, Dragon," Ron asked, nipping at one fair, perfect earlobe.

"Ron," the blond mumbled, cuddling closer against his lover's body.

"Will you marry me?" the red head repeated, kissing along Draco's jaw.

The blond gasped in surprised, he thought he'd imagined it but apparently not.

"Yes," the Veela whispered before turning to face his mate and kiss him. "Yes!" the blond repeated.

The taller teen smiled, before taking Draco's left hand and sliding a ring onto the shorter man's ring finger.

"I love you," the blond smiled, tears of joy gathering.

"Love you too Dragonfly, now and forever," Ron smiled kissing his blond again.


End file.
